The exhaust portion of a turbine engine typically includes an exhaust cylinder and an exhaust diffuser. During engine operation, hot exhaust gases pass through the exhaust cylinder and the exhaust diffuser, causing these components to thermally expand in the radial direction. However, the exhaust cylinder and the exhaust diffuser expand at different rates. In some engines, the interface between the exhaust cylinder and the exhaust diffuser is rigid at least in the radial direction, thereby inhibiting relative radial movement of these components. Consequently, stresses are placed on the interface, making it susceptible to low cycle fatigue (LCF), which can manifest as cracks, fractures or failures.
LCF failures of the exhaust cylinder and exhaust diffuser interface result in increased downtime to repair the interface and maintain the integrity of the turbine. Often, these repairs require the time-consuming and labor intensive disassembly of the external components surrounding the interface. Thus, there is a need for an interface between the exhaust cylinder and the exhaust diffuser that can minimize such concerns.